


Atheism vs. Satanism: A Peter & Brian Debate: 无神论与撒旦教：彼得与布莱恩之争

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Character Bashing, Atheism, Character Development, Character Study, Christianity, FamilyGuy, FamilyGuyXReader, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Other, POV Male Character, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, SocialPsychology, SocialReform, Story Arc, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: In this story arc Peter and Brian have a debate over the mob mentality of atheism which leads to Brian to start questioning his own beliefs and Peter to redefine his traditional beliefs in Christianity. This story will also explore the behaviors of fanaticism in both religion and atheism.
Relationships: Peter Griffin/Brian Griffin





	Atheism vs. Satanism: A Peter & Brian Debate: 无神论与撒旦教：彼得与布莱恩之争

Chapter One: Atheism is A Religion

Narrator: Peter and Brian have a somewhat level-headed discussion about the problems with atheism and religion, which sparks a nonstop heated debate when Peter calls Brian out for his harsh criticisms on religion.

Peter: Brian, I'm sorry, but I'm starting to think that your views on religion have become completely jaded lately.

Brian: What do you mean?

Peter: Well, don't take this personally, but I think you give atheists a bad name on how present Christians to be brainwashed morons without understanding the other side of their good qualities.

Brian: So what? I'm the bad guy that I think religion isn't necessary for society.

Peter: I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you need to stop generalizing Christians all the time. It's really annoying. Damn, I'm a catholic Christian, but I don't act like some diseased idiot who spouts out out of narratives as you think all Christians do. Do you ever criticise other religious groups or are you just a coward who spouts out the same tired liberal propaganda like some other political idiots in the media?

Brian: Wait a minute, did you just call me a coward?

Peter: You're damn right I did. Come on Brian, it's kinda true that you're a spineless asshole.

Brian: What the fuck?! So, I'm kind of weak minded tool for liberalism?

Peter: Look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. What I'm explaining is that you abandoned your original principles for something much darker and inescapable than you think.

Brian: Oh my God! Are you serious right now Peter?!

Peter: Why are you being so defensive about this?

Brian: Because you're attacking my character dammit!

Peter: What character?! You barely have any three-dimensional characteristics!

Brian: Well, I can say the same thing about you!

Peter: Oh, how so?

Brian: Well, you're very irresponsible with performing a single task in the house.

Peter: Name one.

Brian: Well, cleaning The toilet.

Peter: Seriously, that's your argument? [Laughing] Wow, you seriously give liberals a bad name. Dr. Jordan Peterson was right about postmodernism and political correctness.

Brian: Fine, you win! I'm going out! Don't bother talking to me for awhile!

Peter: Brian, I'm sorry for a jerk. I was just voicing my opinion.

Brian: Don't apologize! I don't want your apology!

Peter: Wait Brian, where are you going?

Brian: I don't know and I don't care! I won't talk to you for awhile! Later!

Peter: [Sigh] Dammit! So much for having a different opinion. I hate having heated arguments with Brian. He never gets over these small issues. However, I was just as bad as he was when I was being a jerk to him. I mean I don't have issues with people being atheists. My issues with them were how they misrepresented certain religious groups based on their violent histories without understanding how different religious practices were back then compared to today's version of religious practices.

Peter: I need to learn how to be more compassionate and considering when it comes to sensitive topics like religion and politics.

Peter: Maybe I should adopt some older Irish and Scottish elements of religion and understand the complexity behind its influence and the political movements it constructed as well.

Narrator: Peter decides to go to the local church for religious guidance and reverence. meanwhile, Brian is at the Drunken Clam getting intoxicated with beer.

Brian: [Drinking heavily, sigh]

Brian: What happened to me?

Chinese Version

在这个故事中，彼得和布莱恩就无神论的暴民心态进行了辩论，这导致布莱恩开始质疑自己的信仰，彼得又重新定义了他对基督教的传统信仰。 这个故事还将探讨狂热主义在宗教和无神论中的行为。

第一章：无神论是一种宗教

旁白：彼得和布赖恩对无神论和宗教问题进行了较为平凡的讨论，当彼得呼吁布赖恩对宗教进行严厉批评时，这引发了不间断的激烈辩论。

彼得：布莱恩，很抱歉，但是我开始认为您最近对宗教的看法已经完全疲倦了。

布莱恩：你什么意思？

彼得：恩，不要个人认为，但我认为您无神论者对现在的基督徒如何被洗脑的白痴却没有理解他们的另一面的好品质给个坏名字。

布莱恩：那呢？ 我是个坏蛋，我认为宗教对于社会来说不是必需的。

彼得：我不是在说那个。 我只是说，您需要一直停止推广基督徒。 真烦人。 该死的，我是一个天主教徒，但我的行为不像某些病态的白痴那样，因为你认为所有的基督徒都从叙述中喷出来。 您是否曾经批评过其他宗教团体，或者只是一个胆小鬼，像媒体上的其他政治白痴一样大声疾呼同样疲倦的自由主义宣传？

布莱恩：等一下，你叫我胆小鬼吗？

彼得：你说得对，我做到了。 来吧布莱恩，你真是个无骨的混蛋。

布莱恩：他妈的什么？ 那么，我是自由主义的一个思维软弱的工具吗？

彼得：看，我不是要伤害你的感情。 我要解释的是，您放弃了原本的原理，而想出了比您想像的要深得多且不可避免的东西。

布莱恩：天哪！ 彼得，您现在认真了吗？

彼得：你为什么这么防御？

布莱恩：因为你在攻击我的角色！

彼得：什么角色？ 您几乎没有任何三维特征！

布莱恩：恩，我可以对你说同样的话！

彼得：哦，怎么了？

布莱恩：恩，你在屋子里执行一项任务是非常不负责任的。

彼得：举一个。

布莱恩：恩，打扫厕所。

彼得：真的，那是你的观点？ [笑]哇，你真给自由主义者起了个坏名声。 约旦·彼得森博士对后现代主义和政治正确性是正确的。

布莱恩：很好，你赢了！ 我要出去！ 不要打扰我一段时间！

彼得：布赖恩，对不起。 我只是发表自己的意见。

布莱恩：别道歉！ 我不要你道歉

彼得：布莱恩，你要去哪里？

布莱恩：我不知道，我不在乎！ 我暂时不会和你说话！ 后来！

彼得：[叹气]该死！ 非常有不同的意见。 我讨厌和布莱恩争吵。 他从来没有克服这些小问题。 但是，我和他一样讨厌我。 我的意思是说我没有人成为无神论者的问题。 我与他们的问题是，他们如何基于暴力历史对某些宗教团体的虚假陈述，却不了解当时的宗教实践与今天的宗教实践相比有什么不同。

彼得：我需要学习如何变得更富有同情心，并考虑涉及宗教和政治等敏感话题。

彼得：也许我应该采用一些较古老的爱尔兰和苏格兰宗教元素，并了解其影响背后的复杂性以及它所建构的政治运动。

旁白：彼得决定去当地的教堂进行宗教指导和崇敬。同时，布莱恩在醉酒蛤陶醉于啤酒。

布莱恩：[大喝，叹气]

布莱恩：我怎么了？

Japanese Version

この物語では、ピーターとブライアンは無神論の暴徒精神について議論しており、ブライアンは自分の信念に疑問を持ち始め、ピーターはキリスト教の伝統的な信念を再定義します。この物語はまた、宗教と無神論の両方における狂信の行動を探求します。

第1章：無神論は宗教です

ナレーター：ピーターとブライアンは、無神論と宗教の問題についてややレベルの高い議論をしています。これは、ピーターがブライアンを宗教に対する厳しい批判のために呼びかけると、止まらない白熱した議論を引き起こします。

ピーター：ブライアン、すみませんが、最近、宗教に対するあなたの見方は完全にうんざりしていると思い始めています。

ブライアン：どういう意味？

ピーター：まあ、これを個人的にとるな

ブライアン：それで何？私は宗教が社会に必要ではないと思う悪い奴です。

ピーター：言ってないよ。クリスチャンを常に一般化するのをやめる必要があると言っています。それは本当に迷惑です。くそー、私はカトリックのクリスチャンですが、私はあなたがすべてのクリスチャンがするようにあなたが物語から噴き出す病気の馬鹿のように振る舞いません。他の宗教団体を批判したことはありますか？それとも、メディアの他の政治バカと同じように疲れたリベラルな宣伝を吐き出すsp病者ですか？

ブライアン：ちょっと待って、私を病者と呼んでいますか？

ピーター：あなたは私がやったことを知っています。ブライアンに来て、あなたがとげのない嫌いな人であることはちょっと本当です。

ブライアン：一体何だ！？だから、私は自由主義のための一種の弱い心のツールですか？

ピーター：ほら、私はあなたの気持ちを傷つけようとはしていません。私が説明しているのは、あなたが考えているよりもはるかに暗くて避けられない何かのためにあなたが元の原則を放棄したということです。

ブライアン：なんてこった！あなたは今、真剣ですか？

ピーター：なぜあなたはこれについてとても防御的ですか？

ブライアン：あなたは私の性格のダムを攻撃しているからです！

ピーター：何のキャラクター？！立体的な特徴はほとんどありません！

ブライアン：さて、あなたについて同じことを言うことができます！

ピーター：どうして？

ブライアン：ええ、あなたは家で1つのタスクを実行することに対して非常に無責任です。

ピーター：名前を一つ。

ブライアン：さて、トイレの掃除。

ピーター：真剣に、それはあなたの議論ですか？ [笑う]うわー、あなたは真剣に自由主義者に悪い名前を与えます。ジョーダン・ピーターソン博士は、ポストモダニズムと政治的正しさについて正しかった。

ブライアン：結構です、あなたが勝ちます！私は行くよ！しばらくわざわざ話をしないでください！

ピーター：ブライアン、ごめんなさい。私は自分の意見を表明しただけです。

ブライアン：ブライアン：謝るな！ 謝ってほしくない！

ピーター：ブライアン、どこに行くの？

ブライアン：知らないし、気にしない！しばらく話をしません！後！

ピーター：[ため息]くそー！異なる意見を持っているためにそんなに。ブライアンとの議論が白熱したのは嫌いです。彼はこれらの小さな問題を乗り越えることはありません。しかし、私は彼に動揺していたときと同じくらい悪かった。無神論者であることに問題はないということです。彼らとの私の問題は、当時の宗教的慣習が今日の宗教的慣習と比較してどのように異なっていたかを理解せずに、暴力的な歴史に基づいて特定の宗教グループを誤って伝えた方法でした。

ピーター：私は、宗教や政治などのデリケートなトピックに関して、もっと思いやりを持ち、それを考える方法を学ぶ必要があります。

ピーター：アイルランドやスコットランドの古い宗教の要素を取り入れて、その影響の背後にある複雑さとそれが構築した政治運動を理解する必要があるかもしれません。

ナレーター：ピーターは宗教的な指導と崇拝のために地元の教会に行くことにしました。 その間、ブライアンは酒に酔ったアサリでビールに酔っていました。

ブライアン：[強く飲む、ため息]

ブライアン：どうしたの？


End file.
